


I Promise to Be More Careful

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, Heat Stroke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm weather on the Warped Tour takes its toll on Vic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise to Be More Careful

The crowd was cheering loudly as they all walked away from the stage, exhausted after their set in the hot California weather. They were playing on the Warped Tour, and while they were happy that the weather was nice and it wasn't rainy, the heat was starting to get enough. Coming from San Diego the boys were used to warm weather but performing physically exhausting sets almost everyday in the heat was really taking the toll of them.

Mike and Tony were walking in front of Vic and Jaime, talking about something they had seen in the crowd. Jaime turned to Vic, about to say something about the show, when suddenly Vic collapsed into the ground.

"Vic!?" Jaime kneeled to the ground next to his unconscious boyfriend, turning him to lay on his back instead of the awkward position he had fallen into.

Mike and Tony turned to face the two when they heard the crashing sound of Vic falling to the ground.

"What the hell happened?!" Mike asked and hurried next to his brother.

"I don't know, he just collapsed!" Jaime exclaimed worriedly.

"We need some help here!" Tony yelled to the staff working at the backstage. In no time someone was talking to a radiophone, asking for EMTs to come over.

"Wake up Vic!" Jaime tried to lightly shake Vic to get him regain consciousness but it had no effect. He was breathing but didn't make a movement to wake up. What the hell happened?!

"He has most likely fainted. Put something under his legs to keep them higher than his head." A member of staff instructed. This must not have been the first time someone faints off-stage.

Mike and Tony went over to bring a box they used to move some of their stage preps over and put it under Vic's legs. Jaime sat by Vic, petting his cheek and trying to make him to respond. This was truly scaring Jaime. They were all just sitting there, looking at Vic and waiting for the EMTs to come. _Really, how long does it take?!_ When suddenly they saw that Vic started to open his eyes.

"Vic!" His band mates called in unison. The moment might have been humorous if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Wha-..." Vic started. "What happened?" He said and tried to sit up.

"No, no, no, you stay on the floor," Jaime said and gently pushed Vic from his shoulder to rest on the floor.

"You fainted suddenly and the EMTs are on their way here," Mike explained. "How long does it take for those freaking EMTs to come here!?" He asked sounding annoyed. His brother was clearly not okay and it was taking the EMTs a forever to get here!

"This way!" They heard a voice say further away and soon enough they saw two EMTs coming their way.

"I'm fine, I just fainted," Vic started, not wanting to make a scene. "I don't need EMTs." He said and started to sit up again until he felt light headed again.

"Woah..." he said and laid back down.

"Stay lying down, sir. We'll just check a few things and ask some questions to know why you fainted," one of the EMTs told as she rolled Vic's sleeve a bit further up to take his blood pressure.

"Have you been eating today?" The male EMT asked Vic.

"Yeah, I've eaten normally, same way as I've eaten on all the other days," Vic replied.

"Your blood pressure is a bit low," the female EMT said as she was done taking the blood pressure.

"How about drinking? The day is really warm and you just performed a physically exhausting show." The same male EMT asked more questions.

"Well," Vic hesitated, not willing to admit his stupid mistake. "I forgot to bring a water bottle to the stage today so I didn't drink at all during the performance..."

"Vic! Why didn't you say something!" Jaime chastised.

"I didn't think that it would be that bad," Vic tried to explain. " Our set here only lasts about thirty minutes so I thought that I'd be just fine if I drank when we were finished."

"Do you still feel dizzy? How about do you have a headache?" One of the EMTs asked.

"Not at the moment because I'm not moving, I don't feel dizzy. But yeah, I do have a headache and my mouth feels really dry." Vic replied.

"Well those are all symptoms of dehydration, so you most likely fainted because of that," the EMT explained. "You need to drink a lot of fluids and if the symptoms don't cease you need to get medical help."

"Okay, thank you," Vic said. "Can I stand up now?"

"Yes, just try to be careful, you might feel dizzy again as you stand up," the EMT explained. "And remember to drink more from now on. Dehydration can cause way more serious problems than just fainting."

"I will," Vic promised and started to sit up. Jaime was next to him in seconds, helping him stand up and putting his arm around Vic's waist. "I don't need help," Vic tried to say but at the same time he felt a wave of dizziness and leaned against Jaime.

"Yeah right you don't," Jaime said, stopping so Vic could steady himself again. "I'm not going to see you fainting again."

"God, why do you always need to be so stubborn?" Mike asked as they continued walking towards their bus.

"I guess it runs in the family," Vic retorted, smirking at his little brother who was now glaring at Vic.

 

 

They reached the bus and Tony opened the door to let Jaime help Vic in first. Jaime helped Vic to sit down on one of the couches while Mike went to grab a water bottle for him. He brought it over and practically shoved the water bottle to Vic's face.

"Drink." He instructed.

"Geez, no need to be so violent," Vic said and leaned away from the bottle, taking it from his brother's hand.

"You either drink that water or I'll make you drink that water," Mike said. "Dehydration isn't something to play with, I don't want you to be hooked into the IV like I was a few years back. I know how much you hate needles."

Mike was right, Vic didn't want it to get so bad that he needed IV. Vic opened the bottle and made a big show of taking few gulps of water.

"See, I'm drinking." He said to his brother.

"Good, keep that up. I want to see at least ten empty bottles when I come back to the bus," Mike said. "Tony and I want to go see that one band that plays on the main stage next up, so we'll go now."

"You're okay, right?" Tony asked before they left. "Or do you want us to stay?"

"Nah, don't let me ruin your fun," Vic answered, giving a reassuring smile. "I'm fine and I have Jaime here with me, right?" He asked looking at said man questioningly.

"Absolutely," Jaime answered. "I'm not going anywhere before, like Mike said, you've downed at least ten bottles of water."

Vic rolled his eyes to his bandmates' overprotective behavior. He was fine, but it was nice to know how much they really cared about his well-being. Mike and Tony left the bus and Vic finished the water bottle Mike had given him. Jaime went to bring another one over and sat next to Vic.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a worried expression.

"My head still hurts but I don't feel dizzy, at least not when I'm sitting down." Vic answered honestly. "I'm sure I'll be fine soon as long as I remember to drink enough."

"Oh you will," Jaime said sternly. "I'll make sure of it."

"You going to watch me like a hawk, Jaime?" Vic joked.

"From now on I'll make sure that you're always carrying a water bottle with you," Jaime said. Vic laughed at that but after looking at Jaime's face and seeing the stern look he realised that his boyfriend was most likely not joking.

"It wasn't that serious Jaime," Vic tried to lighten the situation. "I was just a little dehydrated. Stuff like that happens every day in here."

"Not that serious?" Jaime asked. "Vic, I had to see you literally collapse and if making sure that you drink enough water is enough to prevent me from seeing that again I'll be more than happy to like, carry your water bottles or whatever."

Jaime sounded really worried and that made Vic think about the situation from Jaime's point of view.

"I really scared you, didn't I?" He asked guiltily. 

"Well, yeah!" Jaime said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry." Vic said with a sad expression.

"It's okay," Jaime answered and closed the distance between them, hugging Vic tightly. "It wasn't your fault really," he murmured next to Vic's ear.

"I promise to be more careful from now on," Vic said.

"That's all I ask for," Jaime said.

They stayed like that for a while before Jaime pulled back. "Now, I think you should drink that other bottle too."

Vic let out a laugh. "Yes mom."

"Hey, don't call me your mom!" Jaime exclaimed. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are," Vic said and pecked Jaime on the lips. "And I appreciated it."

Vic opened the second bottle and they sat there, talking about the show and other things until Vic started feeling better. After some drinking and eating his headache had disappeared and he was feeling normal again. It took one more can of soda before Jaime was convinced that Vic was, indeed, back to normal. Vic didn't want to argue about it so he happily drank the soda to give his boyfriend a peace of mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that it doesn't really make sense that Vic wouldn't drink any water during their set since he probably has to drink some water so he is able to sing well but SHHHH, for the sake of the story we'll pretend, okay? 
> 
> Also, what are titles? How does one pick a good one?


End file.
